


invade your space

by servicetopthor



Series: i'll take the pleasure [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, one-sided anonymous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Thor was about to call out his brother’s name when he rounded the corner and spotted him.Loki… was on his bed. Naked. Blindfolded. Hands and feet tied to each bedpost. His cock was impossibly hard.Thor knows he shouldn't, but Loki would never need to know it was him.





	invade your space

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless thorki smut from yours truly! This time for the square "blindfolds" on my Marvel Bingo card.

Thor slammed Fandral against the corridor wall. Fear flashed in his eyes as he tried to squirm out of Thor’s grip. It was useless, Thor could restrain men of double his strength.

“Where is my brother, Fandral?” Thor repeated. His earlier questioning fell on strangely deaf ears.

“You really don’t want to—”

“Shall I get my father involved?” Thor cut him off.

Fandral shook his head. “N-no! He’s in his chambers, safe and sound.”

Thor grunted as he gave Fandral one last shove before running towards Loki’s chambers. Fandral called out to him but Thor paid no mind to it. He had suspected something was going on between his close friend and brother. He didn’t like it. Fandral was not a good fit for Loki. Loki deserved someone not simply looking for…

Thor's stomach twisted.

He made it to Loki’s door at record speed. He stopped for a moment once he reached it. His mind wandered at all the possibilities that lay behind the door. Why was Fandral so hesitant to reveal Loki’s location?

Thor gripped the doorknob. He opened the door just enough to stick his head inside. He could not see his brother from his spot at the door, so he entered the chambers. He shut the door behind him. Thor was about to call out his brother’s name when he rounded the corner and spotted him.

Loki… was on his bed. Naked. Blindfolded. Hands and feet tied to each bedpost. His cock was impossibly hard.

“Fandral?” Loki whined. “Fandral, please!”

Thor thought his feet had been glued to the floor because he could not move. He was entranced by his own brother. All of his pale skin was on display, flushed and slick with sweat. He was squirming a bit, but unable to move much with the rope secured around his wrists and ankles. His lips were parted, needy sighs falling between them with each breath.

Thor could feel his growing arousal. Damn him, this was Loki. His brother, Loki. Loki, who was in the dreams he tried so desperately to ignore. Loki, who was more beautiful than any maiden he had ever courted. Loki, who was here and begging for it. Loki Loki Loki.

Thor should untie his brother and remove the blindfold. He should scold him for fooling around with Fandral. He should pretend this never, ever happened.

He should not want this. Crave this. Thor is so desperate for this, just as Loki is.

“Please, fuck, Fandral!” Loki gasped. “Are you not done torturing me?”

Thor blinked. Then, he moved to the side of the bed. He kneeled onto the floor. He could feel his mind shutting down and his body taking over. He moved his face close to Loki’s, testing the blindfold. Could he see Thor?

“I know you’re there, Fandral,” Loki said, his voice dangerously low, as if ready to make a threat. “Please, touch me.”

Thor could never resist when Loki wanted something. He dutifully followed his little brother’s wishes. Games, tricks, adventures, Thor always did what Loki wanted. So, how could he resist such a nice request? Especially from that voice?

Thor placed a trembling hand on Loki’s chest. He was so unlike Thor. Smooth and bare. Loki initially froze at the touch, but quickly relaxed into it. Thor ran his fingers against Loki’s skin, enjoying the feeling of Loki’s chest heaving as he breathed. Thor traced around one of his nipples before pinching it. Loki moaned, loud and unapologetically. Gods, Thor didn’t need to look down at himself to know he was fully hard now.

“Fandral—”

Thor was tired of hearing that name. He pressed a finger against Loki’s mouth. A silent way for him to tell Loki to shut up.

With a sigh, Loki seemed to understand. He didn’t say anything else. He simply continued to groan and whine as Thor’s hand traveled lower on his body.

Thor climbed onto the bed, settling between Loki’s spread legs. He intended on gripping Loki’s aching cock and stroking him until his release. Quick and simple, then Thor would run away and take care of the bulge in his pants. However, things were never so simple with Loki. The glint of metal caught Thor’s eyes, something between Loki legs. Thor bent down to investigate.

Inside Loki was a silver plug and Fandral’s family crest was etched at its end. A storm brewed within Thor at the thought of Fandral doing this — putting this inside _Loki._ The only family crest that should ever be near Loki’s was his own.

Which happened to be Thor’s as well.

Thor pulled the plug out of Loki. Despite his rage, he did so gently. He marveled at the sight of Loki stretching and relaxing around the metal. Loki was thoroughly wet with oil. Once the plug was out, Thor watched as Loki’s hole fluttered and begged to be full again. Even Loki whined.

Thor tossed the plug aside. He pressed his thumb against Loki’s entrance. Loki pushed against it. Thor choked back a moan at the feeling of Loki’s warmth around his thumb.

“Fuck me,” Loki demanded, his voice high and desperate. Thor’s cock pulsed in his trousers at Loki’s whine. “Please.”

Thor could never resist when Loki wanted something.

He shed his trousers. He stroked his cock a few times, unable to resist it. He was suddenly so thankful for the blindfold covering his brother’s eyes. Thor knew he shouldn’t do this, he really shouldn’t, but Loki would never need to know. It would be Thor’s secret, one of the many secrets he held when it came to Loki.

Thor reached for the oil on the bedside table. He slicked up his cock. As he looked upon Loki, struggling against the ropes that held his limbs in place, he made a decision. He carefully untied the ropes around Loki’s ankles. With his brother’s legs now free, he placed them other his shoulders. He lined himself up with Loki’s open hole and pushed in.

Loki groaned loud enough that Thor worried someone might hear. He covered Loki’s mouth with his hand as he continued to drive himself forward. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Loki felt so good around him, tight and warm. Loki nipped at Thor’s hand when Thor was fully sheathed. Thor wanted to be inside Loki for as long as he could, but the longer he drew this it, the more chances for someone to discover them.

Thor rocked back and forth gently, setting a slow and deep rhythm that elicited delicious moans from Loki. Thor would dream of those sounds over and over in the weeks to come.

Thor hated it, in some ways. No, he hated that he could _do_ this. And to Loki, of all people. It was wrong, in many, many ways. The thought of it only made the fire within Thor burn hotter. It made his movements more frantic. Loki welcomed it, encouraged it. He encouraged everything, unaware that it was his brother Thor doing it to him.

There was a moment one Thor considered ripping off that blindfold. He could see the pleasure in Loki’s emerald eyes morph into confusion. Then what would follow? Disgust? Fear? Anger?

Or would it revert to pleasure?

Thor moved his hand away from Loki’s mouth, actually considering the thought, but then Loki begged, _“Touch me.”_ Thor’s hand immediately moved down to wrap around Loki’s leaking dick.

Loki came within a few strokes, his body constricting around Thor in a way that made him grit his teeth in pleasure. Once his orgasm was over, he relaxed and let out a content hum. Thor continued at chase his own pleasure, relishing the well-fucked look on Loki’s face. When he came inside Loki, his brother gave him a wicked grin. Thor pulled out once he was finished and Loki slumped further into the bed.

It was done. Thor had done the one thing he so desperately desired. He did not feel very fulfilled, he knew, as he redressed himself so no soul would know just what he had done.

He didn’t dare untie Loki’s wrists. He knew his brother was capable of escaping them. So, as soon as he looked presentable, he fled his brother’s chambers.

For the rest of the day, he was haunted by pale skin and muffled moans.

And when Thor saw Fandral again, it was the next day. Fandral had an odd look and Thor wondered…

Perhaps Loki had said something.

Surely Loki had said something.

Thor was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing a part two, so please let me know if you're interested! It would be a separate work tho, so don't subscribe to this fic. ;)


End file.
